Yuki's Kiss
by Vamphire
Summary: Original Title: "The Messed up Love Triangle" - What happens when Yuki gives Zero a kiss and Kaname is NOT happy? - shounen-ai - Prequel to "Yuki's Heart"


**Title:** Messed up Love Triangle - a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction

**Alternative Title:** Yuki's Kiss

**Originally Written:** July 1, 2010 at 19:10

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero; Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Hino Matsuri

**Warnings:** Slight hints of shounen-ai. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

It started with a kiss.

Actually, that's a lie. It actually started with a single glance - though _probably_ not in the way you are thinking of.

* * *

Zero was quietly brooding in a corner of the room when Yuki walked in. He still didn't feel like talking with her, but he made an effort to 'play nice' and 'socialize.'

Like he really needed that.

Looking back, Zero would have probably banged his head against the wall he was leaning on until he fell unconscious if it would have prevented what would happen next.

For you see, Kaname walked into the room after Yuki.

Zero could feel the glare the _vampire__ prince_ gave him. His suspicions were confirmed when Yuki was called away by that _idiotic_ headmaster.

"Zero..." Kaname breathed out in a deadly whisper as his eyes flashed a hint of red. "If you even _think_ of touching Yuki in a less than innocent way... _I will hunt you down_."

With that, Kaname walked away from the slightly shivering Zero - who knew that the _prey_ could be so scary sometimes?

It only grew worse from there.

* * *

Yuki kept _insisting _on accompanying Zero around the school campus, saying they were friends. Zero could feel the silent warning glances Kaname kept giving him behind Yuki's back, but he could do nothing about it. Once Yuki got an idea in her head, she wouldn't let it go.

To the dismay of both Kaname and Zero.

But at least it wasn't so bad - at least, it wasn't _bad_ until Yuki decided to do something..._less_ than completely innocent.

Of course, being the jerk he was, Kaname just _had_ to blame the entire incident on Zero, even though Zero _knew_ he had been watching the entire time.

* * *

It started with a cut.

Yuki had just started learning how to use her Artemis rod when she accidentally beaned Zero in the forehead with one end while releasing the weapon into its true state.

"Zero!" Yuki cried out as she rushed to the kneeling Zero, his hand covering both his forehead and eyes from Yuki's view.

"Yuki..." he growled out, wishing the girl would stop her fussing. Zero could sense Kaname hiding behind the archway connected to the next courtyard - and he was _not_ pleased with what was happening. He groaned - _why_ was he stuck in such a situation?

Of course, Yuki took the groan as a sign of Zero's pain. And of course she _would_ then take the worst possible course to remedy it.

She removed Zero's hand from his forehead and kissed it.

She. Kissed. Zero.

Zero knew he was dead.

Kaname was all too happy to prove how dead he was as soon as Yuki finally left.

* * *

Even before Yuki's skirt swished around the corner, Zero found himself pinned to a nearby wall. He glared up at his captor with defiance. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that Yuki was so damned unaware of her situation.

But of course Kaname had to see it differently.

"Zero..." he growled out, his face centimeters away from Zero's face as he leaned forward, Zero's wrists pinned within his hands on either side of Zero's face. "Give. Me. Back. Yuki's. Kiss."

"No."

Zero didn't realize the significance of what he just said - after all, it's _ridiculous_ to think that you could just give away a _kiss_ like it was an object or something - until Kaname snarled at him.

Before Zero could react, Kaname attacked.

Or rather, Kaname started to lick Zero's forehead.

Zero could feel a shiver work its way up his spine at the rough touch - and he did his best to suppress it. He couldn't let Kaname realize how much he...dare he say it? - _liked_ that touch. And _oh_ did he like that touch.

He could feel unintelligible sounds trying to work their way up his throat - all pleasure-filled sounds. Zero managed to swallow them down. All, that is, but one of them.

When Kaname's tongue pressed against one particularly sensitive part of his forehead where the Artemis rod had managed to cut him, Zero let out a slight moan.

Zero quickly cursed himself mentally and hoped that Kaname hadn't heard.

But the gods didn't hear his silent prayer - or maybe Zero had forgotten for a second who he was dealing with. Because of _course_ the _pure blood_ vampire would not have _not _missed that soft sound.

So Zero realized his wishes were in vain when he felt Kaname smirk against his forehead. "Hey Zero..." Zero couldn't help but shudder slightly when he heard Kaname's husky whisper, something that Kaname didn't miss. "Are you by any chance...a _masochist_?"

Zero could feel himself open his mouth - to deny or confirm, he didn't know - but nothing came out.

And then the assault began.

Zero could feel his brain begin to melt with the heat of what Kaname was doing to him. Wandering lips revealed tugging teeth, nipping and biting everything as a cool, wet tongue lapped and healed. His legs wobbled - the only thing supporting him were Kaname's hands on his wrists. Fangs grew against his exposed neck - his head turned to give the vampire better access. Nothing else existed at the moment, nothing but Kaname's mouth against his neck.

And then it stopped.

Zero blinked, trying to focus his blurred vision as he turned towards the vampire in front of him. Or rather, the vampire that _used_ to be in front of him.

Kaname had let go of Zero's wrists - letting him slowly slide down the wall when his support had abruptly disappeared - and walked away. Turning with a swift _swoosh_ of his school jacket, Kaname impassively glanced at the fallen vampire hunter panting in front of him.

"Remember - Yuki is _mine_."

And then he left the courtyard without a glance behind him.

* * *

Zero slid the rest of the way down the wall, his knees drawn up in front of him. He rested his abused wrists - Kaname's grasp was really _tight_ - on them and dropped his head on his crossed arms with a sigh. How messed up was this situation? A freaking love triangle of humans, vampires, and vampire hunters turned vampire. A freaking mess.

Just _great_.

* * *

_AN: I don't think either Kaname_ or _Zero stayed in character, but at least I can say that I tried._

_Well, I hope this was okay. If not, please let me know._

_

* * *

__Sequel_ "Yuki's Heart"_ is now up._


End file.
